1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to material structures that are mechanically strong. More specifically, the invention relates to nanocomposite structures that are mechanically strong, thermally stable, and electrically conductive, as well as a method of fabricating same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The state-of-the-art in lightweight and mechanically strong structures is centered around graphite fiber composites. While graphite fibers have excellent mechanical properties, they do not have the desired thermal or electrical conductivities. Accordingly, when graphite fiber composites are to be used in high temperature environments, specialized high temperature or thermally conductive coatings are applied to the structure. When graphite fiber composite structures and/or their surrounding environment must be monitored, sensors and their associated wiring must be attached to or embedded in the structure. These extra coatings, sensors and/or wiring add weight and cost to the ultimate structure.